Mission Failed
by oohcath
Summary: Kakashi merasa depresi setelah gagal melindungi Rin dan Obito saat perang dunia ninja ketiga berlangsung dan Minato datang untuk mengeluarkan Kakashi dari perasaan tersebut. "Untuk jadi maju memang banyak tantangan dan hambatan. Kecewa semenit dua menit boleh, tetapi setelah itu harus bangkit lagi." (Dedicated for Minato's Birthday).


**Mission Failed**

 _Character: Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake_

 _Dedicated for Minato's Birthday,_

 _Happy Reading,_

Perang dunia selalu membawa dampak bagi beberapa negara yang mengalaminya, baik itu dampak negatif maupun positif. Dampak negatifnya adalah banyaknya kerugian dari berbagai pihak, baik secara moral dan material. Sedangkan dampak positifnya adalah kemenangan salah satu pihak yang pastinya akan mendapatkan banyak sekali hak - hak istimewa.

Salah satunya ANBU muda kita satu ini, sebut saja Hatake Kakashi. Dalam perang dunia shinobi yang ketiga, secara pribadi dia menang karena namanya tercatat dalam buku sejarah pahlawan yang akan selalu dipelajari oleh siswa – siswi akademi ninja dan akan selalu dikenang orang sepanjang masa. Tapi ruginya adalah dia secara tidak langsung telah gagal dalam misi karena tidak bisa menjaga teman – teman satu timnya tetap selamat.

Dan disinilah dia, berdiri di Tugu Pahlawan _Shinobi_ sambil meratapi nama teman – teman satu angkatannya yang terukir di pahatan tugu tersebut. Sambil merutuki dirinya bahwa dirinya terlalu bodoh, lemah, lamban, tidak berguna, dan kata – kata negatif lainnya. Seolah – olah dia sedang dihantui perasaan depresi yang mendalam.

Kira – kira 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sosok pria tinggi, tegap, berambut kuning, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yondaime Hokage alias Minato Namikaze sedang menatap murid satu – satunya dengan tatapan miris. Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung, dia juga ikut bertanggung jawab karena tidak bisa menjaga murid – muridnya tetap selamat sampai perang berakhir. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju Tugu Pahlawan Shinobi untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan muridnya tersebut.

"Mendung ya? Padahal tadi pagi cerah." Minato Berbasa – basi sedikit. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara malah terdiam membisu. Mereka saling diam seribu bahasa, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri cukup lama hingga akhirnya,

" _Sensei_ , apa menurutmu aku ini bodoh?"

"Siapa yang bilang kamu seperti itu?" Minato kaget.

"Tidak ada." Mereka terdiam lagi. " _Sensei_ , apa aku ini kurang kerja keras?"

"Siapa bilang? Kamu bekerja dengan baik." Kata Minato datar. " _Sensei_ , apa menurutmu aku ini murid yang tidak berguna?"

"Kakashi, lihat mataku!" Minato memegang bahunya Kakashi sehingga Kakashi menatap mata gurunya. "Aku tidak tahu kamu ini kena _Genjutsu_ macam apa sehingga kamu punya pemikiran seperti itu. Kamu adalah murid terbaikku dan kamu sudah cukup bekerja keras dengan baik. Sekarang aku sebagai gurumu mau tanya, sebenarnya kamu ini ada masalah apa?"

Kakashi _shock_. Dari hati kecilnya, sebenarnya dia merasa bahwa dia sudah salah langkah mempertanyakan hal tersebut kepada gurunya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memendam semuanya sendirian dan menanggungnya sendirian. Tapi tatapan gurunya yang seolah – olah memaksanya untuk buka mulut membuatnya bingung.

" _Sensei_ …"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Aku merasa kalau aku kurang bekerja keras. Aku lemah, bodoh, lamban, dan tidak berguna. Aku selalu gagal. Bahkan saat ini saja aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Karena kebodohanku, Rin dan Obito meninggal. Aku gagal karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Aku bodoh karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak berguna karena aku lamban dalam bertindak sehingga akhirnya mereka meninggal. Sekarang aku _stress_ , depresi, tidak bisa tidur dan makan dengan baik, dan tidak berani keluar rumah. Aku takut bertemu dengan orang – orang yang memujiku sebagai pahlawan perang karena kenyataannya bukan begitu. Pergi ke Ninja Medis untuk konsultasi seakan – akan tidak berguna dan tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Punya keinginan untuk bunuh diri tapi tubuhku tidak bisa melakukannya meskipun ingin." Kakashi menunduk.

"STOP bicara seperti itu Kakashi! Kamu muridku yang terhebat, kamu sudah bekerja dengan baik, dan kamu tidak bodoh, lamban ataupun tidak berguna. Terkadang kegagalan ada untuk membuat kita dewasa dan maju. Semua orang pernah gagal, termasuk aku juga." Minato berhenti sejenak menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut.

"Tapi kalau untuk maju kenapa harus seberat ini?" Kakashi bertanya sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Untuk jadi maju memang banyak tantangan dan hambatan. Kecewa semenit dua menit boleh, tetapi setelah itu harus bangkit lagi. Nah Kakashi, kau muridku dan aku yakin kamu bisa menemukan caramu untuk bangkit. Tidak perlu merasa _stress_ dan depresi seperti ini. Aku percaya padamu. Sekarang aku mau mengunjungi Kushina dulu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Minato menepuk bahu Kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Tugu Pahlawan _Shinobi_.

' _Arigatou sensei..'_

" **Untuk jadi maju memang banyak tantangan dan hambatan. Kecewa semenit dua menit boleh, tetapi setelah itu harus bangkit lagi"**

 **~ Joko Widodo ~**


End file.
